


resist your weakness

by yeosangstiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cat Hybrid Kang Yeosang, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Swallowing, Lingerie, Other, Scratching, Spanking, Yeosang is a fucking brat, nothing major, the tiniest bit of blood from scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangstiddies/pseuds/yeosangstiddies
Summary: He came crawling in your feet. He nuzzled your knee to get your attention. He was desperate and he craved you, and he was ready to do pretty much anything you asked of him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	resist your weakness

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii I am back surprisingly soon with another self-indulgent piece hahah (help me)  
> I tried to write this with a gender-neutral reader so everybody could enjoy :3
> 
> The lingerie piece I'm referring to is the [ red one](https://twitter.com/opphwasbaby/status/1221236418296545280) Vilde's exquisite taste chose for Yeosangie :3

He came crawling in your feet. He nuzzled your knee to get your attention. He was desperate and he craved you, and he was ready to do pretty much anything you asked of him.

“What is it Yeosang?” you mumble, not bothering to look away from your books.

He didn’t answer, he just kept rubbing his head up and down your shin. Little purr-like whimpers escaping his mouth.

He stretched his arms upwards, scratching at your thighs lightly. It was a little tickly, a pleasant feeling.

You kept your eyes on the page but caught yourself going over the same sentence for the seventh time now. You knew you shouldn’t let him distract you, you needed to finish studying for your midterms, a few days left and you had made practically no progress. You just loved the procrastinator in you.

But it wasn’t you, it was him.

How could you possibly deny him anything though? Big black orbs looking up at you, a pleading look in his eyes and a wiggly tail in the air. It was torturous; a love-hate relationship. You knew there’s a time and place for everything but you could never stop yourself. He had you wrapped around his tail and you felt weak every single time, giving in to the temptation.

What a freaking brat, you thought. You’ve been indulging in him for the entirety of the holiday break. Now that you _really_ had to get some studying done he decides to go all needy on you.

“Play with meee~” Yeosang draws out the word, trying to act even cuter than he already was.

It partly works because you clearly can’t concentrate but you refuse to fall for his tricks again. Come on, you could do this, he was cute sure, but he can’t always get whatever he wanted right? Wrong.

He clawed at your thighs, sharp nails sinking into the flesh. You bump your knee onto the desk from the shock and push your chair back to look down at him.

He was wearing an oversized fuzzy sweater and he looked _so_ dainty and small. You wanted to devour him whole.

You breathe out shakily, the sting in your thighs pulling you out of your thoughts. There were beads of blood making a presence on your smooth skin. You thought it looked kind of pretty if you had to be honest, and the tingle felt nice.

You gasped at the feeling of a burning hot tongue trailing over the scratch lines on your thighs; the roughness of his tongue felt delightful on the tender skin. A shiver dominated your body, making you squeeze your thighs together and release a trembling moan.

“That was uncalled for, Yeosang,” you try to compose yourself, glaring at him and acting like you didn’t just moan in pleasure.

He lost no time, crawling up your body and settling himself in your lap, wrapping his arms around you. You could feel his whole body vibrate and his palms kneading onto your shoulder blades, occasional slip of nails piercing your skin. It was intoxicating and your head felt heavy all of a sudden. You let it fall forward onto his shoulder, exposing the expanse of your neck.

And he did what he does best, tease you. He nuzzled his head into your neck and rubbed his head onto the delicate skin of your neck, his soft hair making you squirm in your seat. He knew how sensitive your neck is very well, and he used it against you every time. How did you manage to spoil him so much?

You hadn’t realized you’d started panting until he pulled back and looked at you, placing his palms against your chest, feeling your racing heart. A little smile tugged at his lips as he cocked his head to the side as if to ask if you’re okay.

“You’re so spoiled you know that?”

“I do and I love it, and so do _you_. Wouldn’t you love to put me in my place for distracting you again?” a mischievous smile stretching over his face, resembling the Cheshire Cat.

You huff, reaching up to ruffle his hair and let your hand trail down the back of his head, brushing his nape. He winced and whined out, body going a little lax from the touch, your hands quickly grabbing onto his shoulders to steady him so he doesn’t fall off your lap.

Yeosang took your hands off his shoulders and guided them to his waist, tracing them up and down his sides to make you feel him up. You could feel his breathing quicken as you carefully felt out the intricate design through his sweater. Your fingers stroked the fabric and gently poked at his sides just to make him squirm and rub his body against yours.

You felt his cock rubbing against your belly. How was he so hard already? He really was a needy, needy boy.

You couldn’t lie, it certainly boosted your ego seeing how often he sought out your touch to unravel him. Totally and completely break him, leave him shivering and whimpering and breathless.

He stretched his arms up to help you pull his oversized sweater over his head. Your mouth fell open on something between a gasp and a moan. A stunning piece of red lingerie clung to his small frame, pretty lace and straps taking up his whole torso and groin area, the thick lacey fabric pressing his hard-on against his stomach.

God he looked devastatingly beautiful. You couldn’t help you hands, gripping his slender waist and forcing him to rub against you, a delicious sound falling from his lips caused by the slide of his cock against the rough fabric.

You captured his lips in a kiss. He whimpered into you mouth as you guided his hips to roll against you, making him tense up every time the fabric scraped against his sensitive head.

“More… m-more,” he mumbles against your lips, hips frantically rutting against you as you reached back, taking hold of his soft cheeks and spreading them apart to tease him. You pull back for a second to look at him carefully. 

His face was flushed red, matching the beautiful piece of lingerie. You moved your hand to wipe the saliva that had run down the side of his mouth. He chased for the finger and sucked it into his mouth slowly, hollowing his cheeks around it. You laughed mockingly.

“Wow, what a desperate boy you are, Yeosang. Aren’t you ashamed even a little bit?” you question, adding a second finger into his mouth which he welcomes with a groan.

“No Owner, I can never keep my composure with you, you make me feel so, _so_ good~ ” he whimpers out, letting your fingers fall out of his mouth before taking them back in.

You felt hot all over, getting uncomfortably aroused and squirmish in your seat. You wanted to tease him some more to watch him break, but you could get him there in other ways.

“Tell me what you want, Yeosang.”

“I want your fingers in me now~” he drags out the last word, as he bounced up and down in your lap with a pout. The word hitched in his throat, making him choke on his spit as you landed a harsh slap on one of his ass cheeks.

“Well aren’t you being _very_ bratty today,” you hiss as you give a harsher slap to his other cheek. “Just because you’re horny does not mean you get to be disrespectful.” 

He whimpered in you hold, ears folding backwards and tail curling under his body. The tip of his tail brushed against his head and his whole body shook, curling in on himself against you.

“Oh what a pity, wouldn’t it have been so much nicer if you hadn’t gotten so cocky, babyboy? But maybe that’s exactly what you wanted. You wanted me to be rough with you huh?” you laugh mockingly, rubbing at the abused skin.

He picked up his head a little, rough tongue poking out to lick against you neck in apology. He pulls back a bit to look at you even though his whole body burned in embarrassment.

“I am _so_ sorry Owner, I know I’ve been bad,” he admits, lowering his head again, nuzzling in into the crook of your neck, soft purrs beginning to vibrate throughout his body.

You appreciated his acknowledgement and honesty but wouldn’t go easy on him just because of it.

You leaned in, nibbling on the side of his neck, inching back towards his nape with every bite. You felt his body uncurl itself and then you bit down. Hard. His body went completely lax, arms dangling down, sliding off your shoulders.

“Hold onto me Yeosang, resist your weakness,” you growl against his neck. You feel him twitch in your hold. Hands clawing weakly up your arms to get a hold of you. Your hands travel down his back, placing them firmly against the small of his back and you pull him towards you sharply, his cock getting trapped tightly between your bodies. His back arches and he lets out a high-pitched mewl, nails digging into the flesh of your arms.

You gasp out. It stings, and it's addicting.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Yeosangie,” you release him for a second before biting down again and sliding one of your hands down between his cheeks, pushing one finger in.

His entire body jerked upwards, hands finally reaching up to claw onto you shoulder blades. You pick him up and slide him back onto the desk, finally letting off on the hold on his neck. The surface felt cold against his skin, his body arching beautifully away from it the moment he could control his movements again.

“Good boy, Sangie~” you coo, running your hands over the pretty lace and straps you didn’t get to appreciate fully in your previous position.

“Thank you, Owner.” His ears perk up again and his tail lifts up from under his body, waving at the end.

You pull on a strap next to his cock, letting it slap back harshly against the sensitive skin, making sure he doesn’t get ahead of himself again. He cries out, the sound somewhere between a sob and a strained moan.

“You liked that didn’t you?” you tease, pulling on a strap on his neck; the snap against his throat making him choke. He looked so fragile, the thin straps digging in just the right places to accentuate the delicate curves of his body.

“ _Again_ _please_ ~,” he whines, arching his back to get closer to your roaming hands. You take hold of the the strap on the other side of his cock, letting it snap back weakly a couple of times before it comes down sharply onto the skin. His knees involuntarily squeeze in to protect himself.

“Aww is my babyboy getting sensitive?” you giggle, pushing his knees apart, spreading them open again easily. 

Yeosang’s flexibility was admirable; it was so satisfying seeing him get into any position you asked him to with ease, but seeing him all spread out like this for you was your favorite.

You let the strap snap down one last time while moving your hands to hold his knees apart. He bucked his hips up, cock finally slipping free from its confines behind the thick lace. The intricate design had left its print onto it. Curvy lines disappearing just as quickly as your eyes rushed there to observe them.

His tail curled around his cock protectively.

“Off,” you growl, startling him; tail untwirling from his cock and curling around your waist to pull you in closer to him, pushing himself onto you.

“ _Fill me up again please_...” he pants out, eyes squeezing shut, feeling the roughness of your clothing rubbing against the underside of his balls.

“Good boy,” you whisper, hatching one of his legs up to get a better angle and push two fingers into his mouth with the other. He sucks them in greedily, rough tongue gliding over them, sending tingles down your spine.

He released them with a pop and you moved them to his ass, pressing and circling around his hole. You pushed both in at the same time. His head fell back against the hard wood with a thud at the feeling of getting stretched without warning, but you knew very well he could take it. He quickly adjusted to the fullness, looking up at you with tears in his eyes threatening to spill any moment now. You knew what he wanted.

You slipped two more into him, meeting a little resistance but he didn’t seem to mind the pain, he craved it even. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side, chest heaving and nails clawing at the surface beneath him.

He was fully sobbing now, pushing himself down onto your fingers to reach that sweet spot that would unravel him. His back arched off the surface and his thighs started to tremble uncontrollably; he was drowning in pleasure, feeling himself losing touch with reality.

He wrapped his tail around your wrist urge you thrust deeper into him. 

And then it hit him. A hot wave washed over his body but he was left shivering, a high-pitched moan caught in his throat as his body spasmed, come shooting all over the pretty lace.

His tail released its hold on your wrist and you continued leisurely sliding in and out of him. You held his thighs open with your other hand to stop him from writhing too much, clearly overwhelmed by the overstimulation.

You let him catch his breath for a few seconds and then spoke up.

“Don’t you think you should clean up the mess you made, Sangie?”

He obeyed immediately, folding forward to collect the spurts of white decorating his abdomen, groaning at the taste of himself.

You gripped his chin and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue darting in his mouth hungrily to taste whatever was left in the crevices of his tongue. You pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you.

“I'm _so_ proud of you, kitten,” you praise, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. “You did so, so great.” 

You saw his shoulders droop down and he smiled sweetly. He was content now; he always got what he wanted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome! c:
> 
> You can find me on twt [@YeosangsTiddies](https://twitter.com/YeosangsTiddies).


End file.
